Talk:Vera Duckworth
I've reversed some of the changes made to this article this morning. The infobox template should not have been deleted as this is standard for a character page. Secondly, the article started to mix up "real world" and "fictional world", stating that Vera is a fictional character (wikipedia, quite rightly, uses such wording but here character pages do not need to state the obvious) and quoting episode numbers whereas character pages should reference dates in the lives of those characters. See the pages on Ena Sharples or Annie Walker for good examples.--Jtomlin1uk 11:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Vera How should we treat Vera's "ghost" scene with regards to last appearance? My instinct says we should leave 2008 as her last appearance with a note made of the return. David 20:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean put both in the infobox? If so, that sounds like a good idea. If not, then I would agree that the 2008 one should be the last.Jtomlin1uk 20:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Number of appearances I noticed this, but as we don't have full cast lists I'm going to remove it. David 18:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sister When is Josephine Burton mentioned? I haven't heard her mentioned. Adamstaines (talk) 16:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the question, Adam. I've checked with ITV and their records say that Vera was an only child. I've amended the page accordingly - that was a good spot.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Grandmother In the episode in 1992 where Lisa is giving birth to Tommy in Episode 3435 (9th September 1992) Vera mentions her grandmother and says her name was Lilian. No info as to whether maternal or paternal but most probably maternal, meaning Amy Burton's mum was Lilian. Father? In Episode 3193 (27th February 1991), Vera reminisces about her "father", of who she thought was her father. this proves that Amy Burton was married... but we just don't know who to. Adamstaines (talk) :Unless I'm mistaken, I don't think you have to be married woman to fall pregnant? Karen2310 (talk) 11:20, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Joss Shackleton How do people feel we should tackle the question of Joss being Vera's father? And Joss's Royalty delusions? David (talk) 13:54, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Corrienet summarises it well: http://www.corrie.net/profiles/characters/shackleton_joss.html --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Death Date Vera's death aired in Episode 6734 (18th January 2008), but the Weatherfield Gazette In Memoriam shared by Rita Sullivan in Audrey's (Episode 6738 (25th January 2008)) states in bold letters that Vera's death date is 21st January 2008. Which takes precedence, the air date or the date given in the show? Darvec (talk) 01:09, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :We have all sorts of problems on that front. Jack Walker's death was announced in the episode that aired on 8th July 1970 but many years later it was stated to have taken place on 30th June. Truth be told, it's possibly something best left in the notes of the character but not addressed elsewhere - it gets too messy trying to tie things up.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:58, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I think the memoriam and mention of Jack's death should be counted as inaccurate. Otherwise it would make no sense as to why Vera died on screen prior to her actual death, and why Jack was worded dead about a fortnight before his actual death. Danielroxheaps 11:03, July 24, 2018 (UTC)